Silverlings
by chrlnntv
Summary: Friends and Foes: The Lord of the Western Lands and The King of Thieves. This two canine had never gotten along, refusing to lose to one another and making sure to take different sides just so they don't share anything in common. This practice then shatters when they meet a certain double cross hybrid Demoness who changes their outlook in life which makes them both have her.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho. All rights goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

This story is basically a crossover for Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho.

Note that instead of having the Modern era set from Yu Yu Hakusho, all would be happening in this feudal time. Makai and Rekkai would wtill be present but instead of the modern day, it'll have the historic day.

Character's from Yu Yu hakusho will most likely appear and since it is set in the past, they would live and act the same as that period.

Other character's from other anime's (which will be stated by the end of each coming chapters) will also be stated. Some of those would be Yue, Cerberus and Spinel from CCS, the cards under Yue and Cerberus' Jurisdiction will be repeatedly mentioned for they will serve as a power or what type.

* * *

AUTHOR: chrlnntv

FEATURING: **Yu Yu Hakusho**: Kurama / Youko the Fox || **INUYASHA**: Sesshomaru || **Card Captor Sakura**: Yue || **Silverlings OC**: Rina (real name Erina)

GENRE: ROMANCE, FANTASY, COMEDY, REVERSE HAREM

* * *

Friends and Foes: The Lord of the Western Lands and The King of Thieves. This two canine had never gotten along, refusing to lose to one another and making sure to take different sides just so they don't share anything in common. This practice then shatters when they meet a certain double cross hybrid Demoness who changes their outlook in life which makes them both have her.

Sesshomaru and Youko had known each other since they were cubs and had been rivals over small nothings. Always trying to out do one another, may it be in the small thing, they would never allow themselves to lose. Albeit to them being rivals, they make a good combination for the two know each other so well.

This Dog and Fox that ruled over the West and East sides of Japan, along with Yue, a certain moonlight angel that serves as a somewhat pacifier or rather silent bystander as the two bicker, comes across a cross-breed Demoness to which they first thought of as a Celestial Maiden.

Facing problems of their own: Naraku added by his half-brother Inuyasha and his gang plus a hoard of lowlife demons; an annoyance to Sesshomaru's land and Feudal lords trying to invade his fortress as well as Demon's from Makai bringing havoc to the Legendary Bandit's treasured land. These two must now try to work together in order to keep their own ground from tearing apart.

But mind anyone that agreeing with each other was never an option. Had they not split Japan in half in order to not share a land would they now be one to help each other's ass? Their lands could freeze or burn but never would they join hands.

That was as much as they hated to admit, they agreed on that fact.

It was until they meet a Demoness who goes by the name of Erina. Stated that her name has a meaning of three. Cutting Erina into two comes the word Eris and Rina. Eris meaning Strife and Discord, Rina being Joy and Combining the two making Erina meaning Beautiful lady. Still, she prefers being called Rina.

This Demoness whose **father** was a F1 (first offspring) of a Dog and Fox, her **mother**, also a First Offspring from a Lynx and Lion turns her into a double cross hybrid (a result from the cross between two different F1 hybrids)

Although having four types of demon blood in her, a blood that differs in Genus and Tribe.

**Lion** - Genus: Panthera || **Lynx** - Genus: Lynx || **Dog** - Tribe Canini || **Fox** - Tribe Vulpini

Her features consist mainly of a Fox and Dog. Her behavior from her Lion and Lynx blood.

Rina's name is in fact a symbol of her bloodline.

**Joy** (Rina) symbolizes her Feline (Lion, Lynx) family. **Discord/Mischief** (Eris) symbolizes her Canine (Dog, Fox) family. **Beautiful Lady** (Erina) coming from her grandmother, saying that she was the perfect one, the purest and strongest hybrid makes her a beauty.

[[This chapter is still not finished and is to be updated]]


End file.
